


Easy

by orphan_account



Series: We Thought It'd Be Easy [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way Oliver and Felicity could become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to continue this. :)

 Felicity was working late on Oliver's computer system when he came back to the warehouse. He'd been to the hospital to check on his friend, Tommy. Oliver had been forced to reveal his secret to Tommy earlier that night, after Tommy's father had almost been killed.

Felicity turned to Oliver when she heard him walk in. He looked exhausted.

"Everything okay?", she inquired.

He ignored the question.

"What are you working on?", he asked in reply, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm going through all the surveillance cameras in the area. Hoping to find any clues that will help you find Deadshot."

Oliver nodded his support. “What about Diggle?”

“He went home about an hour ago”, Felicity answered.

Oliver ran a hand over his face.

“Did you talk to your friend?”, Felicity asked, unable to restrain her curiosity.

He sighed. “Not really. He... didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Do you think he’ll tell anyone? About you?”

Oliver shook his head. “No. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Maybe he’ll tell Laurel. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

Oliver looked at her sharply. “Why do you say that?”, he asked.

She shrugged. “You were together once, weren’t you? Maybe if she knew your secret, you might have a chance to be together again.”

Oliver observed her curiously for a moment processing that idea, then shook his head.

"No. She's happy with Tommy. And even if she weren't... Laurel is my past. Not my future."

Felicity frowned. "You deserve something easy, Oliver", she sighed, almost to herself. She realized immediately that she had in fact said it out loud and amended, "Sorry. I know that's none of my business". She turned her attention back to the computer.

Oliver watched her in silence. _What does that mean?,_ he wondered.

Felicity pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'll finish this up tomorrow" she said. "I'm sure you want to be alone."

She smiled at him briefly, and Oliver saw something in her smile that he couldn't place.

"Goodnight, Felicity", he said as she walked out the door.

She walked into her apartment about twenty minutes later, thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior.

_I'm such an idiot. Why do I always act like a schoolgirl with a crush around him? Get it together._

Her feelings for Oliver weren't going away the way she had hoped they would. She thought working with him would change the way she looked at him, that he wouldn't be a hot body and a pretty face anymore, and she'd been right. She just hadn't expected him to have all the depth he had, and she found herself even more attracted. Oliver, of course, seemed indifferent.

"He's never gonna like you", she muttered to herself as she shook her head and turned on the living room light, dropping her purse to the floor with a thud.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that", a voice said. Felicity jumped and turned towards the sound. Oliver was sitting on her couch.

"Oliver?", Felicity gasped, still surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up and wrung his hands nervously. "I was thinking about what you said..."

Felicity gathered her eyebrows in confusion.

"About having something easy", Oliver reminded her.

"Oh", she said quietly, suddenly nervous. _Why is he here?_

He took a step towards her cautiously, and smiled gently when all she did was look at him inquisitively.

"I thought", he continued as he came to stand in front of her, "that maybe _we_ could be easy."

Felicity's breath caught in her throat. Oliver was mere inches away from her. She was having trouble processing what was happening.

He brought a hand up slowly and brushed a piece of hair off her face. Her eyes closed at his touch, and suddenly she felt his lips on hers.

It was gentle, but firm. And all too quick. Oliver pulled back and looked at her expectantly. Felicity was still in shock and couldn't bring herself to do anything but blink at him.

Something in his face changed, closed off, and he took a step back from her, wrongly assuming she wasn't interested.

She reacted instinctively and reached out her hand, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him in for a longer and more passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she was smiling. “Yeah. I think we could be easy.”

Oliver grinned and kissed her again.


End file.
